A buck converter is used in switch mode power supplies for DC to DC voltage conversion. Buck converter efficiency may be reduced due to the switching behaviour of the gate driver and power switches. These losses may be categorized as switching losses, conduction loss in the power switches mainly determined by the on resistance of the high and low side power switches, and quiescent current loss in the supporting circuitry which provides bias currents and reference voltages to the gate driver, control loop analogue blocks and proportional integration (PI) controller. Reducing these losses may improve the efficiency of the buck converter.